


雪骸

by ElennaLyu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 》节操这种东西在马丁面前怎么可能有。》我不知道我是肿么了，总之这是点文你们都懂的。》卷一限定，剧透慎入，时日久远，有记错之处请温柔指出。2012年老文注意。被LFT激怒了于是干脆全搬过来【。
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ned Stark
Kudos: 2





	雪骸

「倾听我的誓言，做我的见证。」  
呼啸掠过长城上空的风雪里夹杂着隆冬漫长而险恶的气味，在匆匆赶路的史塔克公爵荆棘一般的胡须上结成精致脆弱的冰霜，然后顷刻随着马背的起伏被无声抖落下去，在毛毡披风上留下一小块深色的水痕。  
近了。史塔克公爵暗自想。世代生长于北境的族人具有冰原狼一般对于冬天每一个细节的机敏直觉。他从愈渐浓烈的风雪中嗅到了边境的气息，那个数代以前被鲜血，决心和冰冷的城墙封锁在维斯特洛之外的异象像一只巨大而令人作呕的动物潜伏在遮天蔽日的灰色中，鼓着蠢蠢欲动的喉管，发出恐怖的危险信号。  
即使对于堂堂北境守护而言，这依旧是个毛骨悚然的念头。于是他干脆正了正视线，裹好披风，夹紧马腹，径直朝守夜人驻地前进。

「长夜将至，我从今夜开始守望，至死方休。」  
作为一段漫长旅途的开端，史塔克公爵的北上之旅依然显得格外艰辛——这段路并不好走，尤其是即将携史塔克一家赴君临的情况下。安抚凯特琳并不容易，尽管她是位如此得体的夫人。他始终是不愿意伤害她的，他对于他所亏欠她的和他们所将要面对的已经有了最糟的心理准备。  
某种程度上，这种对君临和今后生活的惶惑感可以解释他决意暂别凯特琳和女儿们再赴极北的因由。他不知道南边有什么在等待他，就像他不知道北面有什么在等待琼恩一样。  
所以他风尘仆仆地到达要塞。艾德•史塔克公爵的来访是个秘密，只有两个事务官在大门处迎接，接过他深灰色的沉重披风时目光在上面贪婪地扫视而过，旋即恢复长城一般僵冷巍峨的神情。  
他想到几年之后——甚至用不着几年，只要一年，几个月，琼恩脸上的表情也将凝固成那种守夜人世代枯寂的缄默，就感到目见所及的灰黑色充满天空与大地间的缝隙，升起绝望的黑幕。  
又或许他不知道琼恩能否活到那个时候。在维斯特洛的四方王土上他都对史塔克家族的男孩作为骑士的能力坚信不疑，但是在长城，没有任何东西对生命作出承诺。  
然对于史塔克公爵而言，雪一样苍白飘渺的念想很快被狂风掠向来时的方向，四周被坚忍沉重的黑色岩石所包裹，他皱了皱眉，往目的地去。

「我将不娶妻，不封地，不生子。我将不戴宝冠，不争荣宠。我将尽忠职守，生死如斯。」  
琼恩•雪诺立在暮夜的风中。长城以北的夜暗得惊人，一片了无生气的沉沉乌色，期间夹杂着不甚均匀的锈灰，衬得少年幼鹰般的躯干在风雪里挺拔得像一棵年轻的松树。浩大的背景鼓噪不止，他仿佛堪堪嵌在其中。  
艾德•史塔克上去，将披风搭在琼恩肩上。那个过程中他始终沉默，连脚步声都轻得仿若踏过千年陈雪。  
琼恩转过身，只露出一瞬讶异的神色，便同在临冬城时那样朝他行了礼。少年黑色的瞳仁在夜幕中泛着黑曜石的光泽，这或多或少让他欣慰，一时间冲淡了纷涌而上的愧疚感。  
“在看什么？”他像个为儿子自豪的普通父亲那样拍了拍琼恩的肩。  
“出长城的方向，”琼恩在礼节所至的范围内淡淡道，“班扬叔叔从这里往北去。”  
一只精心锻造的铁爪揪住了他的心脏，某种理智的声音已经在他心中为现实打上了确凿的烙印。他感到似曾相识。君临的断头台，熙攘的人群伸长脖子，布兰登英俊的面容上落下斧子粗糙的阴影，疯王坐在观众席最好的位置，咯咯咯地笑，从喉咙里鼓出野兽般令人不快的水声。  
“班扬•史塔克依然是首席游骑兵。”琼恩上前一步，离他前所未有地近，他甚至无法回忆起他们上一次如此靠近的时候，“您也相信吧？”  
他一时竟不知如何作答。但是琼恩的决心比他能想象到的更加坚定。  
少年攀上他的肩，然后将整个身体靠上去。琼恩的肩不及他的宽，看起来反倒如同是他拥着他一般。  
“我不想失去你们所有人，”少年在他耳边梦呓一般低语，“我不想失去您，父亲大人。”  
嘶哑的嗓音摩擦着他的耳垂，这令他有些不习惯，下意识向后退开。  
琼恩抽出了佩剑。  
他惊讶的那一刹那，琼恩将那把老爵士的馈赠掷到了遥遥的房间另一端，然后上前，再次攀住了他的肩。  
这次琼恩用了几分力道——当然远远不到他挣不开的程度，只是震惊之余他尚未想起自己所处的位置之前，少年柔软的唇覆上来，北面的天空暗下去。  
神在看着。这个不着边际的念头率先跃入脑中，艾德•史塔克公爵闭上眼，顾不得想自己是否在向退出大陆的远古旧神祈祷业已不存在的渴望。守夜人的生活似乎让琼恩的体力显著见长，少年带着他坐到床上，膝盖在他身边稳稳陷进床铺。  
守夜人的床铺像少年被风肆虐的唇一样干燥而难耐，他的弧口蹭到了床单豁口下突起的草梗，长年握剑的厚茧感到一阵若有似无的酥麻。  
“我发过誓了，父亲，”少年顺势抚下身亲吻他，他木然地倚在琼恩每日入眠的简陋小床上，“我不想离开您，但是我发过誓了。”  
他一言不发地顺着琼恩的意，舌尖像亚夏腹地灵巧的蛇钻进口中，手法拙劣地来回旋转，挑逗着隐藏在上皮细胞后连系起四肢百骸的神经。他在舌尖滑过牙齿凹槽时不自觉地抬起下颚骨，少年触电一般猛地收回亲吻，转而下移。  
抵御极北严寒的衣物厚重得不像话，琼恩略过胡须直接撕咬上他颈间的动脉时，某种被肉食动物捕获的绝望感袭涌上来。他从这个少年身上感到岩浆般火热汹涌的力量，他不愿去想这股力量今晚将以什么样的形式爆发呈现，这原本都不应该发生，比一个私生子存在的事实更加令人厌弃。  
“‘我将不娶妻，不封地，不生子。我将不戴宝冠，不争荣宠。’”少年喃喃地说，加重了手上的动作，大衣在地上堆作一团，和床几乎一样高，掩去了两人的身形，“您对于我而言重于妻儿，封地和荣耀皆归于您，您是我的父亲，我的领主。”  
少年的手掌在冰天雪地中滚烫得仿佛要融化开来，包裹住全身每寸裸露在外的肌肤。琼恩极力地吻他，粗暴而毫无章法的动作中含着些许原始的虔诚意味。贴身的襟衣被扯到腋下，琼恩俯下身，亲吻他的胸膛。

「我是黑暗中的利剑，长城上的守卫，抵御寒冷的烈焰，破晓时分的光线，唤醒眠者的号角，守护王国的尖盾。」  
小小的犬牙上下卡住胸前的朱红时，史塔克公爵终于在寒冷中打了个颤，却不知是因为冷了，又或者是他的私生子正像与一位情人的初夜一样认真而细致地照顾他。琼恩的手法生涩得让他不得不皱起了眉，北境绵延的丘陵在额间隆起。空气似乎带上了刺，热痒得他身上出了一层薄薄的细汗。他勉力抬起头来，只看到窗外的风雪似乎歇了，窗上蒙了一层淡雾，稀薄的月光在赤裸的胸前柔柔铺开，颜色凉得心底发慌。琼恩俯在他身上，漆黑的一块阴影，如同把头埋在猎物腹中的野兽。  
这对他而言算不上什么兴奋，他是个结婚多年的男人。他仅仅那样一言不发地注视着开裂的屋顶，想起琼恩唇上有龟裂伤口的血味。  
他尝了半生，却始终没有习惯的血味。

少年的忍耐终于到达上限，琼恩抬起他的腰，从身后唯一的入口径直挺进去。血味瞬间蔓延开来，仿佛在战场上迎面砍倒敌人时陡然浓烈的气味。他想劳勃在三岔河口杀死雷加•坦格利安时闻到的也是这样的味道，他们对此都不陌生，眼前的少年却还未亲身触碰鲜血。  
疼痛还是令他全身下意识皱缩起来，琼恩抓住他，静止片刻后开始前后律动。粘稠的血顺着动作从结合的缝隙中渗出，与战斗和受伤不同的剧痛从下身升起，窜入四肢百骸。他不熟悉这种疼痛，那是一种他从未知晓的武器给予的未知伤害。  
下身的痛楚直到血液充满了一切缝隙才渐赴麻木，少年前后晃动的身体在皂白的月光中勾勒出浑然天成的曲线，尚未发育完全的肩头略显圆润，撑在他身侧的手臂上已经凸显出经年握剑的强壮肌肉。少年身体上完满的灰白色光弧竟让他一时有些恍惚。  
于是他挺起身让自己好受些，这个过程中他感到北方寒冷的月光落了满面，宁静如同死亡。那丝天光隐在昏暗的浊云后面，呈一种爆裂般的姿势，挣扎出一星半点亮色。  
他开始回忆，什么时候见过这样的晨曦。  
坦格利安王朝金碧辉煌的宫殿燃起熊熊烈火，四散奔逃的女眷发出冲天的刺耳尖叫声，火光将天空燃得通红。雷加的一双儿女呜咽着没了气息。火烧了一整夜。  
兰尼斯港巍然的海崖下往返两岸的巨大商船扬起洁白风帆，候鸟稳稳落在鹰巢城距离天空最近的塔尖，南方高庭的领地开满鲜花。  
冰原狼仰天对月嘶嚎，长城外的异象蠢蠢欲动。拜拉席恩的鹿旗在风中簌簌颤抖，君临街头妓女美艳的眼中层层迷雾。  
精液冲进身体深处时，淡漠的乳金色晨曦也迸发出来，漫目的灿灿白辉，双眼雪盲般泪流不止。  
少年渐向青年迈进的身体在曦光中泛着古代龙石一般的光泽，他忽然感到怜惜，却在伸手之前被琼恩环住。含着血味的唇轻轻落下。

「我将生命和荣耀献给守夜人，今夜如此，夜夜皆然。」  
琼恩•雪诺站在窗前目送他父亲沿来时的方向离开要塞，披风像一只伤残的鹰努力再次飞翔似的，在风中艰涩地抖动。  
「你姓雪诺，不是史塔克。」那个年老的武器匠人在他耳边鬼魅一般地说，「你不姓史塔克。」  
可是我是如此深爱你们，我是如此渴望宣誓守卫消肿你们。  
我亲爱的父亲，我的领主，Lord……Eddard Stark……of Winterfell.  
他极尽视野狠狠地注视了一眼南方，白灵嗅了嗅他脚边开裂的地板，转身朝燃着火的屋内去了。

Fin.


End file.
